


just because

by Mozanii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozanii/pseuds/Mozanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the life of Aomine Daiki:</p><p>"Excuse me sir, do you have someone special waiting at home for you?"<br/>“Huh!?” Aomine asks incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just because

Aomine knew he shouldn’t have walked a different way home from work today…

“Sir!” 

“Sir, excuse me sir!” 

“Sir!” 

Aomine briefly heard a soft voice call him over the music he blasted through his headphones. Curious to who was calling him, he turned around and pulled his earphones out of his ears. 

“Sir! Glad I got your attention! Can I ask you a question?” A man in front of him gleams. 

Aomine says nothing, but merely stares at the short man that stood there with a wide smile on his face. Well, with his height, almost every other man was relatively short compared to him. “Shoot.” 

“Do you have a special somebody waiting for you at home?” He asks, smile never leaving his face yet. 

“Huh!?” Aomine asks incredulously. Obviously, the sudden question caught him by surprise. 

“I said a special someone! You know…a girlfriend! Or…you know, boyfriends work too. Whatever, I don’t judge!” The strange man’s smile grew even bigger. 

Somehow, with his sly, mischevious grin, Aomine was reminded of Imayoshi, which definitely didn’t bring the most trusting image to mind. “Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. Why?” 

“Well then, I have the perfect deal for you! I’m offering a special today on flowers! Half price for any bouquet that you choose!” The man said, dragging Aomine’s body towards his cart away from the road. 

“I’m not sure if he’s the biggest fan of flowers… he’s tall, but he’s not exactly a gentle giant if you know what I mean.” Aomine frowns. 

“Oh but sir, who doesn’t like flowers? Everyone likes being surprised with gifts regardless of gender! You can’t beat half price! Plus it shows that you were thinking of them and you care!” The salesman tries once more. 

“I suppose I don’t surprise him often. How much for these?” Aomine sighs to himself and pulls out his wallet. 

**//**

“Kagami, you here? I’m home!” Aomine yells, stepping into the house. It still amazes him sometimes that they even share a house together. A bed together. A life together. He would have never thought in a thousand years that after everything that had happened from the time they first met on the basketball court in their freshman year of high school, that their relationship would evolve to where it is now. And damn, did he feel lucky. 

Aomine’s thought process was abruptly interrupted when he heard footsteps coming down the steps and he could feel his heart beat a bit faster with each proceeding step. He quickly hid his hands behind his back before Kagami could see what he brought. 

Kagami poked his face down from the staircase, his face filled with a bright smile. “Aomine, welcome home! Why are you so late today? I was going to ask you what you wanted for dinner today, but you were late so I just made whatever. Are you hungry?” 

“What are you my mother?” Aomine asks jokingly. 

Aomine’s question causes Kagami to pout a bit, “Well excuse me for being concerned for your health and safety!” 

“I’m only joking!” Aomine laughs lightly at the other’s man’s face. 

Kagami stepped down and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and pulled him close. “Welcome home, Aomine…” 

Aomine leans in closer, smiling as he could feel Kagami’s equal smile against his neck. 

“Oi, why aren’t you hugging me back?” Kagami frowns once more. 

“I kind of…can’t?” Aomine began to feel nervous to how Kagami would react. 

“Why not?” 

At this point, the only thought that ran through Aomine’s mind was a quick _’Fuck it.'_ and he quickly pulled his gift from behind his back. “This is why. These are for you.” Aomine says quietly, a small blush painting across his features. 

Kagami stares at the flowers that Aomine held out for him, surprise and puzzlement filled every fiber of his being. 

After what seemed like hours to Aomine, he finally speaks up. “Kagami, did you hear me? I said that these are for you!” 

Kagami’s eyes widen even more when he heard the phrase a second time. He quickly pulls out his phone and rapidly flips from screen to screen. 

“Kagami, I’m standing here looking stupid as hell and you just go on your phone!?” Aomine asks astounded. 

“It’s February 24… there’s no anniversary….no birthdays… Oh my _god_ , did somebody die!?” Kagami asks horrified, flipping from month to month in his calendar. 

“No dumbass, I got these for you just because!” Aomine corrects his quickly. 

“Just because?” Kagami asks surprised. 

“Yeah, I saw a salesman on the way home from work today and he was selling flowers…and well yeah, here we are.” 

“Aomine…”

“I just wanted to let you know how much I care about you. I don’t know if you specifically like flowers, but I do know that I don’t show that I appreciate you or everything that you do for me enough. 

“I don’t know what to say, Aomine…” Kagami was truly speechless. 

“I know I don’t say it a lot, but I love you, Kagami. I truly am happy with you and I hope that you feel the same way about me.” Aomine smiles at the redhead, prompting the man to crush his arms with another hug. 

“I love you so much, Aho. Don’t have me thinking somebody died ever again!” Kagami laughs lightly, squeezing his boyfriend a bit tighter and giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Aomine kisses his boyfriend back, pulling away to retort, “That’s your fault! Jumping to conclusions like that! You scared me…I thought you didn’t like my surprise…” 

“Of course I did! It was a huge surprise! Thank you, I’ll put them in a vase!” Kagami says excitedly, taking the flowers out of his hands. 

Aomine smiled as he watched Kagami put the flowers in the case, smiling as he filled the vase with water. 

After placing the flowers on the nearby table, Kagami turned to Aomine. “On another note, Aomine, you should go into the bedroom.” 

“Why?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. 

“I want to show you how much I care about _you_.” Kagami winked at his boyfriend, causing Aomine to laugh at his goofiness. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves*
> 
> I wrote this after thinking about it on my way home from work today. Still haven't finished my other work yet *hides* but I'll get around to it. Hope you like this short lil piece on my forever fav Aomine.
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Nii


End file.
